Home
by Queen Preferences
Summary: Summary: Jeonghan had a bad day ft baby Chan. Fandom: Seventeen


Title: Home

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: T

Fandom: Seventeen

Series: none

Pairings: JiHanCheol. Jeonghan/Seungcheol/Joshua

Characters: Lee Chan. Boo Seungkwan, Hong Jisoo Joshua, Choi Seungcheol, and Yoon Jeonghan.

Summary: Jeonghan had a bad day ft baby Chan.

Disclaimer: Seventeen is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Jeonghan sighs as he opens the door, he was finally home.

It had been a long day, everything seeming to from wrong to hell within minutes, and he was glad to finally make it back to where things made sense. Now all he wanted to do was enjoy this family.

"I'm home!" Jeonghan announced as be toed put of his shoes placing them on the mat (he didn't need to hear Joshua's mouth again).

"Hannie?" Seungcheol asked as his head poked around the corner. Jeonghan smiled which earned him a wide smile.

It's a radiant, pure smile, so genuine it takes everything on Jeonghan to not attack Seungcheol, pinning him down on the nearest surface.

Seungcheol was one of the reason Jeonghan could suffer through rest of the day behind him and look forward to the day's remaining hours with his husbands. Joshua, and Chan being the only other two reason.

"Hey, baby." Jeonghan replies, taking off his coat and hanging it up.

Seungcheol's wearing some of Jeonghan's shorts which squeeze his thick thighs, and ass in all the right places along with Joshua's old shirt.

He looked beautiful.

"Long day?" Seunghceol asked, smile still bright as he moved closer to gather Jeonghan in his arms pressing a quick kiss to his lips. Jeonghan shook his head, wrapping his arms around Seungcheol. Burying his nose into the Seungcheol's soft hair, it still smells like Joshua's strawberry kiki shampoo which he loved.

"We're home." Joshua whispered opening the door with his Chan on his hip passed out, to reveal his two husbands in a embrace. Seungcheol opened his arms out around Jeonghan who muttered something again his neck.

Joshua raised a eyebrow as he shifted Chan higher as he toed off his shoes sliding them over to the mat. Pulling away Jeonghan who groaned dramatically, Seungcheol took his firstborn from Joshua. Giving his other husband a kiss, Seungcheol pressed kisses to Chan's face. "How was he today?"

"The teacher said he was very active, and he reufsed to sleep during nap time. He however did fall asleep during lunch while eating. When I picked him up, he was asleep until I got there. I didn't have the heart to wake him yet." Joshua replied rubbing Chan's hair.

"Poor baby." Seungcheol whispered as he wiped the droop from the four year old mouth. "I'm gonna go change him also I'm cooking Dakdoritang tonight," Seungcheol says quietly.

"You're too good to us. I vote we keep him locked in the house forever." Jeonghan muttered as he pressed a kiss to Joshua's lips. He pressed a quicj kiss to Chan's nose chuckling at the small twitch.

"Agreed." Joshua added leaning to return the kiss.

"Go change idiots, supper will be ready soon." Seungcheol ordered as he disappeared around the corner with Chan on his hip.

Jeonghan whined. Joshua rolls his eyes pushing his husband towards the room.

Jeonghan opens the door immediately laying across the bed as Joshua discards his dress pants and button down shirt. In only his boxers, Joshua searches for some sweats and two shirts from the draw. Throwing the sweats, and extra shirt at Jeonghan, Joshua got dressed, "Get up Hannie."

"Come here." Jeonghan ordered as he pulled Joshua towards him. Joshua sighed letting himself be pulled down on top of Jeonghan, "We need to get undressed."

"Few minutes." Jeonghan pleaded using his puppy dog eyes earning a groan but Joshua relaxed on top of husband closing his eyes, "Just a few minutes."

* * *

"Shua! Hannie! Supper ready!" Seungcheol called out! Chan frowned from his booster seat, "Appa! Abeoji!" He yelled joining his eomma.

"Stay right here Channie. Eomma will be right back." Seungcheol whispered peppering kisses all over Chan's face who giggled as he nodded.

Seungcheol headed towards the bedroom sighing as he pushed the door open to find Joshua and Jeonghan knocked out on the bed cuddling.

"This will definitely wake up two up." Seungcheol smirked grabbing Joshua's phone setting an alarm to go off in ten minutes.

* * *

"OHHHHHH LADIES! THIS IS YOUR STORY. WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!"

Joshua immediately shot up searching for Seungkwan to choke out while Jeonghan cursed loudly covering his ears with a pillow. Joshua wiped his eyes as he found his phone next his spot. Turning the phone off Joshua groaned falling back onto Jeonghan who huffed at the extra weight.

"Oh you two are up. Dinner's ready and Chan wants his Appa and Abeoji." Seunghceol announced softly as smirk playing on his lips.

* * *

Seungcheol presses kisses to both his husband as he started placing the plates while Chan's cooled down. Joshua smiled blowing a raspberry on Chan's face as he took the closest seat to his son.

Jeonghan grabbed two of the plates settling them in front of Joshua and his seat. Seungcheol held his own as he placed Chan's bowl down. The baby was eating ramen with some chicken instead of dakdoritang it was too spicy for the little one. Jeonghan pressed his own kiss to his son who returned it a little sloppy.

"Hannie can you get Chan some milk from the refrigerator, please?" Seungcheol asked as he settled down.

"Sure baby." Jeonghan answered.

Joshua took the bottle handing it to Chan who took the bottle thanking his Abeoji.

Jeonghan smiled as he looked around the table.

He could never go tired do this.


End file.
